Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sockets configured to receive memory modules, and more particularly, to a socket with a branching point to receive memory modules.
Background
Memory is a vital component for computing in general and for wireless communication in particular. Memory modules (e.g., dual-inline memory modules (DIMMs)) may be connected to a circuit board (e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB)) via memory module sockets (sockets hereinafter). The socket may be configured to physically receive (e.g., mate with) the memory modules and electrically connect the memory modules to components on the PCB. For example, a processor (e.g., central processing unit (CPU)) may be mounted on the PCB and electrically communicate with the memory modules via the socket. In other words, signaling between the processor and the memory modules is conducted through the socket.
With the ever increasing demands for more performance, one design challenge is to improve the speed of the signaling between the processor and the memory modules.